


Ruling The Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Strong Female Characters, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol Danvers & Natasha really enjoy going out.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 21





	Ruling The Night

Carol Danvers overlapped one tight skinny jean leg around Natasha’s bare thigh on the yellow Pac Man bean bag chair, making the spy assassin tug her black lacy dress that kept riding up. The honey blonde haired superhero loved to cuddle and had her blue velvet sweatshirt arm wrapped around Nat’s waist. They sat like this inside the twirling disco strobe light dance club with techno pop music playing and people grinding, busting some moves, waving glow sticks high in the air.

“Would you like to dance?”  
Carol yelled over the electronic pop sounding music.

“What!”

_“I said, ‘would you like to dance’,?”_

_“Sure! If you let go of me, you human pretzel!”_

Carol laughed as she pulled herself off. She helped Natasha stand up on her feet from the sinking plush chair. They made their way to the dance floor and started dancing with everybody else.

Natasha shook out her head, letting her dark red hair fly and spill over her face. Carol was wiggling her hips from side-to-side with her fists pumping the air. She took Nat’s hands and pulled her close to press their sweaty bodies up against each other. The girls were lost in the remix of Skrillex & Nero. All their problems and distress were far back in their minds. They felt like two queens ruling the night.


End file.
